


In All the Right Places

by Tujima



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Open Relationships, Polyamory, they didn't give me a Varric romance so I tweaked one myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: With the bi-sexuality of nearly all of the companions in Dragon Age II, I was always a little upset that there wasn't a possibility of being in a relationship with more than one person. My lovely Hawke is more open with her sexual wants and her gang of companions is more than happy to oblige.(this is an older piece, so it's a little rusty)





	In All the Right Places

“You know you’ll eventually have to tell them,” Varric murmured from the bed as he watched Hawke sit up and run a hand through her short black hair. “Tell who what?” she asked over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow at him as she bent to pick up her pants from the floor. His response was a bit slow in coming as he watched her bend down, eyeing the way the torches lit the contours of her breasts. “Fenris. Anders. I would say Sebastian, but you’ve yet to get him out of that armor,” he replied, coughing lightly to clear his throat.

Sighing, Hawke shook her head, “What’s the point of that Varric? Do you really think they’d respond any different knowing that I’m sleeping with you now as well? Do you really think they haven’t figured it out yet?” she asked as she stood up, pulling the pants up her legs and buckling them around her hips. “There’s only so many nights I can come drinking with you and go home un-intoxicated before they start getting curious.” Hawke knew exactly what the dwarf was talking about. Over the past six years that she’d been in Kirkwall she hadn’t settled on one man out of the group that had decided to quest with her, but she’d bedded them all, sometimes at the same time. It kept things interesting and kept all of them entertained. After being around each other for so long nothing seemed to faze them. She’d bedded down Fenris first - that one was fun. Anders had followed a few months later...though Fenris wasn’t too thrilled with the thought of a mage in the bedroom. Varric had been the newest addition to her repertoire, even though she’d been trying for the past year or two to get Sebastian to neglect his clerical duties to realize that she wanted to get him out of his pants. “And besides, they already know - Fenris actually asked me to save some energy to see him tonight on my way home after seeing you,” she added with a grin as she reached out to grab her shirt off a decorative hook that was on the wall. She heard a chuckle from Varric as she pulled the shirt over her head, “You’re a very busy woman Hawke - it’s something that I love about you. Though this won’t be a story that I pass around at the other bars and brothels, I don’t think you’d want that type of notoriety,” he commented. As her head appeared through the collar, she shook her head, “You know me so well Varric,” she chuckled, leaning down and bending a knee into his mattress so she could lean down and kiss him. When she pulled away the familiar, caring smirk was on the dwarf’s face, “Now better than ever,” he chuckled, watching as she walked out of his room. He listened quietly to her footsteps with his eyes closed, listening as she moved across the Hanged Man and disappeared out its front door into the night. “That is one beautiful woman,” he murmured under his breath, lying back on his pillows.

**~*~*~*~**

The walk from Low Town to High Town in the dark wasn’t the best of ideas, but after helping as many powerful people as she had, Hawke’s name had gotten around, a name attached to a reputation that said “do not mess with me.” A few years ago, around the same time she’d met Fenris, it wouldn’t have been the same. Ah, Fenris...how memorable that first night was…, she thought with a soft smile, pausing outside the thick wooden door that would lead into the home her lover inhabited. She’d yet to get him to move in with her like she’d gotten Anders to do, but his stubbornness was all part of his charm. She remembered how they’d fought against Hadriana, the woman that had made his life so miserable. How after he’d killed her himself,  he’d stormed off, leaving Hawke to wonder where he’d gone. Thankfully once she’d returned to town and headed towards her  estate in High Town she’d found him sitting on a bench near the front entrance, deep in thought. He had a lot on his mind and had spoken with her on how he felt after the fight, what it had done to his thoughts...and then he’d turned to go. Caring for him the way she did, Hawke had reached out to stop him, grabbing his arm with one hand. The elf had spun around to face her, his lyrium tattoos flashing to life in brilliant frosty blue, as his fingers gripped her upper arms, forcing her into the wall with a look of anger on his face. She’d watched as the glowing tattoos dimmed and the look of anger faded, to be replaced with something akin to apology before she’d taken the advantage and lunged forward, pressing her lips to his. He’d been taken by surprise, so he didn’t fight back much as she grabbed his arms in turn and spun them, pushing him back against the wooden doorframe and kissed him deeper. Her earnest had been rewarded by the sound of creaking leather and scraping armor as he’d wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer into the embrace.

Their mouths hadn’t parted, the kisses only getting deeper and hotter as Fenris pushed away from the wall. Keeping his grip around her, they’d somehow maneuvered down the hallway towards Hawke’s bedchamber, fumbling hands reaching for buckles and straps the entire way. When the bed finally hit her behind the knees, Hawke had fallen backwards, leaving Fenris with empty arms in his tunic and metal clawed bracers, his breeches unlaced and loose against a throbbing erection. She’d barely gotten a minute to take in the sight before he’d leaned down and wrapped his clawed fingers into her short hair, pulling her forward into a deep kiss as his other hand worked to finish what she’d started, pulling at the toggles holding his tunic together. He leaned back just enough to unfasten the belts holding the metal to his skin, letting it fall away, before he leaned down to her again to claim her mouth. His mouth was hot against hers, his glowing tattoos fading to a faint blue that pulsed like a heartbeat through his shirt as his hands moved down her body, forcing her back into the mattress. He’d taken her hard, fast and frenzied, as if he was afraid she’d disappear into the night...like a man that didn’t want to lose a chance he might not get again...like she’d change her mind.

“Should I leave you to your thoughts?” came a deep voice, making Hawke jump and look towards the owner of the voice. She felt a slow smile curl on her lips when she saw Fenris coming out of the shadowed doorway of the mansion he inhabited. His tunic was only buttoned up a few toggles and his leather pants clung to his muscled legs as he moved to mimic her stance, leaning against the ivy covered wall. “You seem to be deep in thought...anything good?” he asked, cocking a black eyebrow beneath his thick white hair. “Just remembering you...on our first night together,” Hawke replied with a sigh, a pleasant shiver running down her spine as she moved away from the pillar she’d been leaning against and moved towards him. “Oh? Causes you to shudder does it?” he asked, a low purr in his voice that he only used with her, a sure-fire way to show he was teasing her. “In all the right places,” she replied with a chuckle, leaning into the shadows to kiss him, “care to make them shudder again?”


End file.
